The adventures of an early frinedship
by The dark lord's wife
Summary: This is the story of elizabeth and Sherlock based on keira knightley's frienship with bennedic cumberbatch, please read,


The adventures of an early friendship

Preface

Its a truth universally acknowledged, that when two states of the same magnitude are located not very far from one another, the inhavitants of such locations must be very well acquainted with each other. Such was the case with the residents of the Longbourn state and Thornhall manor in Herdforeshire. The distance from state to state was not greater than three miles, and the families were quite close.

The Bennet family had resided on the Longbourn state for over two hundred years, while the Holmes family had lived in Thornhall manor for at least a hundred and ninety years; the Bennets had lost most of their fortune during the former 's care, he being an addict to opiates and an avid gambler, the current master the youngest of the two sons of Mr. Bennet had taken possesion of the state after his older brother had desided to persuit a life as a clerygy man, later on dying of his own addictions. Thomas Bennet was a clever man, sarcastic, reserved and more than a little stubborn, and while he had attended cambridge like any other respectable gentelman, he had no real knowledge of state management, and had no time to get involved with inconsequential matters such as economy, this ofcourse lead to other people taking advantage of his lack of concern for state matters, making him easely robbed. His income was barely two thousand pounds per year, while this was a respectable income for a gentelman this was very little compared to what he could earn if he desided to use his states full potential. had married at the ripe age of eight and twenty, barely out of cambridge, he fell in love with the local beauty, Miss Jane Gardnier, who he later realized to be a fribulous, ignorant flirt. Mrs Bennet only cared for lace and bonnets, and had happily ignored her husband until she discovered, by accident, that the state was entiteld to a male heir. The Bennets had five daughters, this was a terrible dissapointment to Mrs. Bennet, and so the beginning of her endless nerves, and anxieties. The eldest, Jane was the jewel of the county, and a classical beauty, and her mother believed, after the birth of her youngest, that she would save her family from becoming empoverished after her husband died, by marrying a rich man. The second was a clever little girl, full of curiosity, stubborn to fault, and with a great inquiering mind, she was the son her father never had, adventurous and very interested in learning even the non gentel womanly subjects, and her father was very happy to indulge her, she was the cause of most of her mother's nerve attacks. Then came Mary, a shy reserved girl, very accomplished and believed to be the most accomplished girl in all of herdsforshire, this, her mother liked to say, compansated her lack of beauty, making little Mary very insecure, then came Catherine, or as she liked to be called, Kitty, she was full of happy manners and eager to please her mother, she had become a follower of the youngest, Lydia, after it became very obvious that she was her mother's favorite; Lydia was a very spoiled and capricius girl, flirty and very innapropiate, because of her mothers favoritism she had been allowed to enter society at the age of fifteen, even though her other sisters had been forced to wait until they were seventeen.

On the other hand the Holmses were a completelly different story. Mr. Holmes had shared his cambridge years with Mr. Bennet, and had known each other since infancy, unlike Mr. Bennet, Mr. Holmes had continued to study after culminating his stay at cambridge and had become an aprentice to the one and only Charles Darwin, whose brilliant daughter he married after half a year of aquaintance, of the two Holmses Mary Eleanor was the most clever, whith a brilliance that surpaced even her fathers, but because of her status as a woman she could never publish any work as hers, but under the name of her husbands; they resided in London until the eldest Holmes Brother Gregory had died of infuenza, and the youngest Holmes had been forced to take possesion of the state. The Holmes' had three children, the eldest had turned into an avid politician and was now the the right hand of Queen victoria and the most important man on England, not that it was public knowledge, his name was Mycroft Holmes, he was a brilliant strategist, and a very astute man, with the brilliance of his mother and the poise of his father; the second child was Sherlock, he was a very clever child, a ginius even, he was observant, and had no tact even though his parents had tries their hardest to change that, he was Elizabeth Bennet's best friend and partner in crime, and together they were the greatest cause of mischief and havoc on the Bennet and Holmes' households. The third child was a small girl called Lily she was Mary Bennet's best friend, with a kind heart and just as acomplished as Mary, while Mary loved to read the fordyce sermons, Lily was far more interested in science and political persuits, but still both girls were inseparable.


End file.
